Valentine's Day isn't so bad
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Kyle doesn't like Valentine's Day...but maybe this one won't be too bad. One sided K2, and Style of course. Sorry if it sucks! haha


I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, I celebrate Anti-Valentine's day! But it's cute to think of Stan and Kyle for it! Anyways I know it's a day late, but hope you enjoy! We need some Style love!

….

It's just another boring day at South Park. Although today is worse than most days. It's Valentine's Day. Ugh. Just another day for couples to be disgusting in public. All of those flowers, chocolates and hearts displayed everywhere. It makes me sick.

I'm standing in the hall, getting my books from my locker when I hear a loud 'Staaaan', in a loud, high pitched squealing voice. My books fall out of my hands and onto the ground. Her voice always startles me. Fuck, I think to myself. I bend over to pick my books up.

"Nice ass!" Kenny says as he walks passed me, giving me a wink. Ugh, Kenny. "God, leave me alone Kenny…"

I look over to see Stan walking towards me with a smile on his face, carrying a box of chocolates and holding roses. "Hi Sta-" Wendy runs over to him and basically tackles him and hugs him before I could say hi.

"Aww hun, you didn't have to do this…but you know I don't eat chocolate, it'll make me fat!" Good job Stan, she's going to be blabbering with her girl friends all day about how she has the perfect boyfriend. Well, Stan is basically perfect. He's so sexy.

My face heats up instantly when I see Wendy kiss him. Lucky bitch. She finally pulls away from him and runs over to her girl friends and starts to giggle. What is with girls?

Stan has a baffled look on his face, but quickly shakes it off and makes his way towards me. I try to hide my face behind my books so he doesn't notice my blushing.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ky!" He pats me on the back and gives me a huge grin. I lower the books from my face and try to smile back at him. "You too…" I just noticed how short I am compared to Stan. The top of my head reaches just above his shoulder. I never noticed it until now, not that Stan is the tallest guy around.

"Do you have a special Valentine, Ky?" He leans against the locker that's beside mine.

"Mhm…I dunno…I don't like Valentine's Day much…so I don't really care…I don't need any gifts from people…" I feel pathetic, I can't even get a Valentine from anybody, even though I don't like Valentine's Day, it'd still be nice to get gifts. I feel my face heat up again and I bring my hand up to my face and start chewing my thumb nail.

"You're so cute!" He pats my head and ruffles my hair and looks into my eyes. "Uh, I have to go to….class now dude. See you later!" He winks at me and runs off. I noticed that he didn't have his books with him. Huh, oh well. I close my locker, sigh and head to class.

"I want you to be my Valentine, Stan." I whisper to myself, but I know it will never happen.

…

I sit down in my chair and open my book. I hate this class. Stan isn't in this class with me.

"Hey hot stuff." Kenny throws his arm around my shoulder. "Get any gifts yet? I've gotten so many, I don't really care though, ha ha" He grins at me.

I glare at him, "Actually Kenny…no I haven't if you must know." He takes his arm off of my shoulder and backs off. "Aww poor, Kylie! Don't worry, I'll give you a very special gift." He winks at me and heads towards his chair, blowing me a kiss.

I groan when I look over and all of the girls are sitting on their boyfriends laps.

After a few minutes of writing notes down, I feel a piece of rolled up paper hit me on the head. I look behind me to see Kenny waving at me. He holds up a piece of paper with writing on it. I squint to read it. I think it says, "Will you be my Valentine?" I look at him for a moment, groan and turn around.

After what seems like forever, the bell rings, indicating class is over. Thank god, I've had enough of class.

I head into the hall and head to my locker again. I'm still thinking of Stan, until I feel arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Kenny!" I figured it was Kenny, he'd be the only one to do that. I turn around and lightly push him off.

He gives me a hurt look. "Why can't I be your valentine? Seriously?" I feel bad for being such an ass to him. He's like me, he doesn't have a Valentine, although he could have anyone he wanted. I zone out for so long, I don't even notice tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kenny…." I put my arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around my waist, too.

"I like him…" I whisper into his shoulder, tears falling from my eyes onto his shirt. I feel him nod. He obviously knows what I'm talking about. We hold onto each other for a few minutes, before he suddenly pushes me away and turns me around.

I see Stan standing there with a single, red rose. He has a look of confusion on his face, and suddenly turns around and heads towards the door leading to outside.

"Stan! Wait, don't go!" I yell after him, but he doesn't stop. I look back at Kenny and he nods at me.

"Will you be-"

"I'll be fine…Go after him." I turn around and run after Stan. I look back over my shoulder to see Kenny with his arm around Bebe and another girl. I laugh to myself, good old Kenny.

I run outside to see Stan leaning against the brick wall of the school, pulling the petals off of the rose he had.

"Stan…" I stand right in front of him, not really knowing what to say.

"Ky, are you really Kenny's Valentine?" I quickly shake my head.

"No! Of course not Stan…"

"Do you know where I was this morning?" Again, I shake my head.

"I wanted to be your Valentine." Huh? Did he say what I think he just said? I stare at him dumbfounded.

"What?" I whisper, but more to myself than him.

"I had flowers and chocolates to give you earlier…Wendy assumed they were for her, and took them. I know she doesn't eat chocolate, that's because they weren't for her. I got your favorite kind, too…I went back to get more, but they were sold out, so I had to get you at least a rose…" he looks at the ground, looking at the petals laying on the snowy ground. "Sorry Ky…"

My eyes start to flow with tears, I hide my face in my hands.

"I like you, Stan…I really do" I tell him, hoping he feels the same way. I feel my face become extremely hot.

"Ky…what guy buys his best friend flowers and chocolates, then goes out to get more after a girl takes them?" He starts to chuckle and I start to quietly laugh behind my hands. He steps closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I clutch at his jacket and continue to sob.

He grabs my chin and tilts my head up, so we're looking into each other's eyes.

"Ky, I don't really like you…." My eyes widen and I'm about to pull away and run. "…I love you." More tears fall from my eyes, and I can't believe this is actually happening. I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. I pull back a bit and our lips are nearly touching.

"Ky…" he leans forward and pushes his lips against mine. The kiss is salty from my tears, but this kiss, to me is the sweetest thing I've ever experienced. I know I love Stan, I always have and always will. Our lips detach for a moment, but we keep them close. I put my hands on his cheeks and push my lips back onto his.

His tongue roams my mouth and it's the most amazing feeling. I've never felt this good.

"I love you, too, Stan…" I say while my mouth is still against his. "So m-much…" We pull away from each other and for a few minutes just looked into each others eyes. No more words were needed, just being there with him, holding each other was enough for me.

After a few minutes, he reaches into his coat pocket and brings out a heart shaped card and hands it to me. I opened it up and read it.

"I hope you'll be mine forever. Will you be my Valentine?"

"Stan…."

I toss the card aside, stand on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck. He gives me a kiss on the lips. We whisper our love for each other again as our lips press together countless times.

I put my head on his shoulder, just relaxing in Stan's arms. With his arms around my waist, I feel safe. I look at the ground over his shoulder and see the flower petals and card.

I don't need chocolate, cards or flowers. With Stan as my boyfriend, that's all I need.

…..

I hope you ya'll liked! Style is the best pairing ever. And when I think of Valentine's Day, I do think of them hehe leave me some reviews, they'll make me happy! And if I'm happy I won't be eaten by a fish


End file.
